the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Attica flight 24
Air Attica Flight 24 was a regularly-scheduled flight operated by Air Attica from Denver in the US to Warsaw in Poland, with stopovers in JFK, Madrid and Frankfurt. On Mach 1, 2009, a Boeing 747SP, operating this flight, caught fire in engine 3 and slammed into a residential neighborhood 20km short of JFK Airport, killing all 157 on board, as well as 21 on the ground. The cause of the engine fire was revealed to be a fuel leak as a result of a mechanical malfunction, further burdened by the captain's failure to respond properly until the impact. Aircraft The flight was operated by a Boeing 747SP, which was recently given to Air Attica during December 12, 2008. It was previously owned by KLM, Adam Air, Garuda Indonesia, Air China and 2GO Air Travel. It recently got a check-up by the NTSB 3 day prior to the crash, and reported it as "airworthy". Crew and Passengers In command of Flight 24 was Captain Marian Rochambeau (age 45), who had 29,000 hours prior to the crash. Rochambeau was known as a good-hearted pilot, who always concerned safety and followed others' ideas. He also had very great knowledge of the Boeing 747, which became handy in an earlier incident when he safely landed after suffering an engine failure. Rochambeau previously flew on KLM, AirAsia, Garuda Indonesia and JAT Airways. Assisting him was First Officer David "Mitch" Sarmiento (age 35), who had 1,000 hours of flight. Although he was employed a few months prior, he had great knowledge of the Boeing 747 like Rochambeau as well as a great person to fly with. There were about 134 passengers, most of which were kids and their parents heading to Madrid in Spain for a field trip on behalf of the UN. The former UN Secretary General Karina "Carrie" Clement-Davis was also on board the flight as their official tour guide. Out of the 134 passengers onboard, 86 were Americans, 12 were Germans, 1 was a Filipino, 12 were Spanish and the rest were French. The Flight At about 9:30am, the Boeing 747SP left Denver Intl. Airport to arrive a few hours later to JFK. Midway through the flight, the captain and co-pilot heard a warning that fuel was leaking from the left side. The captain responded by balancing both the left and right fuel tanks. Unbeknownst to them, the right engine was beginning to emit smoke, however both of them still focused on the fuel problem. Between 10:45am and 11:00am, the Captain suddenly realized that Engine 3 caught fire, and immediately declared a Mayday. Minutes later, the Co-Pilot told the captain that engine 3 was near-destruction, and the cabin began to burn from the trails of fire. Rochambeau then lead the plane on a steady descent towards the nearest airport. However, at this point, the plane lost all control and smashed into residential buildings, killing all on board as well as 21 on the ground Investigation The crash was investigated by CEO Maria "Leone" Kaori, as well as Boeing, Pratt & Whitney and NTSB. The investigation revealed that the plane's engine fire was caused by a fuel leak on the fuel capsule, caused by sub-standard parts illegally sold as "aircraft-grade", and the pilot accidentally disabled the engine's then-new "recovery mode" while on fire.Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities